Parenting
by A.Friend410
Summary: Valhallarama and Stoick show their parenting side when it comes to helping Hiccup on Berk.


**Parenting**

**Summary: Valhallarama and Stoick show their parenting side when it comes to helping Hiccup on Berk.**

Valhallarama found her husband and chief sitting at their table rubbing his head hoping to get rid of a headache that a certain boy had caused. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "it couldn't have been that bad."

"He set the sheep's pens on fire Valhallarama allowing them all to escape. We are just lucky they did not turn into lamb chops because of the flames, "Stoick complained and she just giggled."This is not funny Val. What am I to do with the boy? He does not fit in anywhere in the village. How can a chief's son not be good at anything?" He began to rub his temples again thinking about it, "I'm starting to believe that he doesn't belong here."

Val glared at her husband at his comment, thought he did not seem to notice. Her son was good at something and he did belong her. She just needed to find where he could use his talent. First, she needed to keep her husband under control because she was once again leaving on another voyage and she was not going to leave her son to see him like this. "Stoick he does belong here, we just need to find him a place where he fit. We're his parents it's our job."

"What do you mean 'we'?" he snapped at her.

"Excuse me?" she was taken back by his question, but knew full well where he was going with it. Stoick was always like an open book to her, which she liked in these certain situations, but it made him seem dull on others. That was a personal matter she had to attend to later because right now her son was more important.

He sighed calming himself, "Val you're gone so much it's like you're not even his mother."

She punched him in his jaw, "don't you ever say that to me again Stoick. I love my son for all he is and that is more than what I can say for you now." She left him sitting there as she walked back to their room. Her movements halted though when she saw the light on in her son's bedroom making her heart stop. The mother climbed his stairs and each step taken felt heavier and heavier. When making it up she sighed in relief seeing her little trouble maker fast asleep at the desk they put in the room a couple years ago. She walked over to him smiling as she brushed his bangs out of his closed eyes and noticed what was underneath his sleepy head. Her heart warmed at the smile on his face and at hearing him sigh in content. She picked him up with one arm and moved the journal out of the way of the small drool puddle her son had created. She laid him down on his bed and tucked him in kissing his forehead.

He stirred and opened his emerald eyes and quietly rasped, "Mom?"

"Go back to sleep Hiccup," she told him softly.

He squirmed a little to get more comfortable in bed and asked her sleepily, "is it morning already? Are you leaving again?"

A twinge of guilt swept through her, but she shook her head, "no, not yet just go back to bed my little fawn and I'll wake you up so we can have a couple more hours together just like I promised." Hiccup nodded and listen to his mother and fell right back to sleep.

Val felt like she had a mountain pressed against her chest making her unable to move from her son. She managed though more afraid that she would wake him up with her presence. She did however stop at his desk to look at his journal and she picked it up to examine it more closely. As the mother flipped through the pages she was very impressed at her son's charcoal sketches, but only one paged screamed for her to stop. The mother did not realize it until she saw a droplet fell onto the page, but she let a tear slip from her eyes at the picture her wonderful son drew. It was of the two of them sitting in a field as she held onto him tightly trying to kiss his cheek while he tried to wiggle out of her grasp. Her hazel eyes looked over at her sleeping child and she realized that he did not need to be a powerful Viking to prove he was worthy of his name or to make his father happy, nor did she ever want him to be a killer like they were. He was different from everyone on this island and the mother did not want him to change, but she had to help him find a place where he could fit into this life style. Luckily, his wonderful drawings gave her the idea where that might be.

She returned the journal and went down to see Stoick. She found him still at the table and she pressed her hands on top of the wood. She stared at him like he was her husband, but spoke to him like he was the chief, "put him in the Smith as Gobber's apprentice."

"You got to be kidding me," he asked in shock, "you want me to place him in a smith shop, where he could possible kill himself or worse destroy the island."

"Yes," she said sternly, "because he won't set another thing on fire under Gobber's wing."

"Val," he started off," are you sick in the head?"

Her hazel eyes narrowed, "no Stoick I'm not. You want Hiccup to prove his worth as the chief's son, put him in the work shop and I know he will make you proud." He was going to argue with her once more, but she interrupted him, "my son Stoick is creative. Let him show it by making something that will make life easier on Berk, whether it was forging a weapon or making a blasted frying pan. Let him learn under Gobber's hand so he can prove it to you."

"I don't know Val," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

She walked over to him and held his hands as she sat down, "please Stoick do this for me, as your wife I am begging you."

He gave in and accepted her request earning him a kiss on the cheek and a very happy mother, who found a place for her child in this world.

**A/n: Another snip of the Haddock's, this time between Stoick and Valhallarama. Please Review.**


End file.
